You Never Said Goodbye
by Alsa Ravenwood
Summary: Morgana and Morgause defeated, Uther is dead and Arthur is King. All is well. Apart from one thing. Merlin disappeared long ago and now he's back. Where did he go and why is he so different? Rated T to be cautious.


Summary- Morgana and Morgause defeated, Uther is dead and Arthur is King. All is well in Camelot. Apart from one thing. Merlin disappeared long ago, and now he's back. Where did he go and why has he changed so much?

Disclaimer- Only the plot is mine.

A hooded figure approached the newly crowned king. King Arthur watched the figure. He could not see his face.

"A pleasure to see you again, your royal highness," the figure said. Arthur recognised the voice, but from where? He thought of the last time he heard that voice. It had matured a lot, and sounded older.

"You too, Merlin," Arthur grinned, and hugged the figure. Merlin hugged him back. Arthur pulled Merlin's hood down. He looked the same except from his eyes. They seemed haunted, sad, like they had seen too much.

Merlin escaped the hug and stood straight, hands behind his back.

"Where did you go? After we defeated Mordred and Morgana, you ran off and never came back. Why?" Arthur asked.

"You remember what I told you when your father became ill. About me being Emrys and about my destiny? Well after we defeated Morgana and Mordred, there was no one who could stop you from taking your place at the throne. So I left because I was no longer needed," Merlin explained.

"I have stayed with the druids. They helped me improve my skills. Watch," he continued, holding his hand out. It briefly started raining as Merlin's eyes glowed golden, then it stopped when he put his hand down and his eyes returned to normal. Arthur stared at him, too shocked to speak.

"Come inside and see Gwen," Arthur said, and led Merlin towards the castle. Merlin tripped and would have fallen if it weren't for Arthur catching him.

"I see the druids did not get rid of your clumsiness," Arthur laughed as he dragged Merlin up to get him on his feet again. "Thank you, sire," Merlin muttered. Arthur sighed. Merlin had changed too much for his liking.

He was going to ask Merlin what the heck had happened to make him the way he was, but they arrived at the castle. Guinevere had moved into the castle a few years ago, when Uther had finally accepted Arthur was in love with the maid. Arthur knocked on Gwen's door, which swung open a few seconds later. Gwen gasped as she saw Merlin and launched herself into his arms.

"Merlin! Where have you been? We all missed you! I suppose you've heard about Gaius' death. Oh and Merlin? I'm pregnant. It's Arthur's," she breathed. Merlin stared at her and Arthur and smiled.

"Congratulations, both of you. Are you married?" he asked, shyly.

"Yes. Why do you act so differently? It's like you are a different person. The old Merlin would never act shy, not even when around Uther. You have changed, Merlin. A lot," Guinevere sighed.

"Yes, I have changed. A few years ago, just after I left, I saw something awful. It was horrible. It was a child. I was walking through the woods just outside the druids territory, when I heard screaming. I went to investigate. I followed the screaming and found a group of men. There was a child tied to a tree by his wrists. The men all had magic. I hid and saw the men hurting the child. They were firing spells at him, torturing him. One of the men, the leader I think, said he was getting bored and fired a spell I didn't know. It slit the boy's neck. There was so much blood. The boy died instantly. They burned him. It was horrible. All the blood…" Merlin trailed off, holding his head in his hands. Gwen looked shocked.

Arthur pulled Merlin into a hug and held the sobbing boy.

"After that, I realised how some people took advantage of magic and decided to make sure I would never do anything like that. I joined the druids and they made me more mature," Merlin sobbed.

"You would never do anything like that, Merlin. I know you," Arthur reassured him. Merlin nodded and took a deep breath, managing to calm himself.

"Are you here to stay?" Gwen asked.

"If there is anywhere for me to stay. I normally just travel, but if there is a place for me here, then sure," Merlin said.

"There is always room for you, Merlin," Arthur smiled.

Love it, hate it? I actually think this story is not half bad. My friend, who is known as K on Fanfiction, thought it was amazing. Please be kind as this is my first story. Alsa


End file.
